


The only exception

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Humano, M/M, parca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: A petición: Dean debe marchar y ser parca para pagar a la Muerte por sus servicios a la vez que Castiel es castigado por uno de sus hermanos y transformado en un ser humano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Publico a base de peticiones, de modo que si queréis algún fic solo tenéis que pedirlo, otra cosa es el tiempo que tarde en hacerlo... Mi vida es muy irregular.

En su momento nada tuvo consecuencias. Eran conscientes de que tarde o temprano, llamarían a su puerta los ajustes de cuentas, pero no sabían cuándo ni cómo les golpearía el mundo en la cara. El primero en caer fue Castiel que, intentando huir de su naturaleza, fue castigado por la misma. Es imposible, por muy invisible que te hagas, por mucho que te escondas, impedir la vuelta del pasado. Sus hermanos no tardaron en encontrarle. Zachariah se enfrentó a él en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, arrebató a Castiel su arma y le dejó de rodillas, sujetándolo del cuello de su gabardina.

-Nos abandonaste por un simple humano-gruñó Zachariah-. Nos traicionaste por un alma que ni siquiera merece la pena.

Castiel alzó la vista, cansado de pelear y dispuesto a morir por aquello que siempre había defendido. Escupió sangre y no dijo nada.

-Bien…-Zacariah aleteó la nariz-. Si tanto te importan, quédate a su altura.

Fue la sentencia que le arrebató la gracia del cuello, dejándole con un corte poco profundo, sin poderes, sin alas, completa y absolutamente humano. Perdido, Castiel deambuló por la Tierra hasta llegar a donde los Winchester dejaban pasar los días. Y mientras duraba esta odisea, a Dean le vino a buscar la Muerte.

-Esta vez no me van a convencer las patatas fritas-anunció el jinete, sentado en la vieja silla de ruedas de Bobby Singer, sorprendiendo al viejo y a los hijos adoptivos-. Dean, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Las primeras reacciones fueron de preocupación, tristeza y miedo. La frustración y la impotencia les hacían un nudo en la garganta. Pero, como suele pasar, el que iba a morir estaba listo para marcharse.

-¿Iré al infierno?-Preguntó, pues era la única duda que tenía.

-No seas egocéntrico. No voy a matarte. Morirás cuando te llegue la hora-se apoyó en su bastón para ponerse en pie, observando cómo los presentes soltaban el aire que habían estado reteniendo en los pulmones alargando un suspiro.

Dean miró a Sam y le sonrió con ese papel de hermano mayor del que nunca iba a librarse aunque quisiera. Contempló de nuevo al jinete y pudo ver cómo se desprendía de su anillo.

-Serás parca durante un tiempo, a supervisión de Tessa. Yo me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones, después de un apocalipsis tan ajetreado me vendrán bien-caminaba para marcharse cuando se giró-. Ponte el anillo, Dean.

La Muerte esperó a que Dean obedeciera para desaparecer de la casa de Bobby. El mayor de los Winchesters volvía a sentirse extraño con eso puesto. Iba a tener que ser fuerte para llevarse a todas las almas en ese periodo de tiempo indefinido. Bobby le puso la mano en el hombro y se recolocó la gorra.

-¿Estarás bien, hijo?

Dean asintió apretando los labios. Sam fue a abrazarle.

-Cuídate Sammy, estaré de vuelta pronto.

Tessa apareció en la puerta.

-En marcha, Dean.

 

 

Transcurrió una semana antes de que Cass llegase al taller de Singer. Estaba cansado, dolido y sucio. Cuando Sam le abrió la puerta tuvo que sostenerle porque se desmayó. Castiel despertó en una cama que no conocía y sintiendo la frente húmeda. Enfocó la vista y pudo ver a Sam, le quitaba el paño y lo dejaba sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Cass? ¿Estás despierto?-Su voz era dulce.

Castiel trató de incorporarse, se destapó y sintió frío en la piel y un dolor en el costado.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo-le intentó calmar-. Tenías heridas, las he desinfectado. Estás en casa, Cass, quédate tumbado.

Se dejó caer en el colchón, con una sensación de fragilidad que le asfixiaba. Sam le colocó la almohada para que pudiese incorporarse un poco. Castiel gruñó y respiró sediento.

-Sam… ¿Dónde está Dean?

-Primero hazme el favor de decirme qué ha pasado.

-Zachariah… Me robó mi gracia. Me dejó así como castigo. Tengo sed… Mucha sed.

-Ten, bebe-Sam le dio un vaso de agua-. Hay comida de sobra en la cocina, le diré a Bobby que prepare algo. No te preocupes, te recuperarás.

Castiel le agarró el brazo antes de que se marchase.

-¿Dónde está Dean?

Sam se sentó de nuevo a su lado y comenzó a explicarle por qué su hermano no estaba en esa misma habitación. Dean estaba lejos de casa, con Tessa. Miraba el lago desde el muelle, harto de ser consciente de cómo las almas de tantos traspasan el velo entre la vida y la muerte, harto de la ausencia de necesidad de comida y bebida, de contacto. Echaba mucho de menos a su hermano, a Cass. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo ahora. Se preguntaba cómo sería sentir el olor de su cuerpo en un abrazo una vez más, ver esa sonrisa tan poco común.

-Es hora de volver-dijo Tessa a su espalda-. Solo queda un alma más que llevarnos con nosotros.

-¿Qué será esta vez?-Dean la miró a los ojos-. ¿Una niña? ¿Un anciano? ¿Un accidente?...

-Un hombre joven, herido de gravedad-respondió ella-. Después podrás volver a casa.

Ella le tocó en el hombro para transportarse. Así lo habían estado haciendo. Se quedó sorprendido de ver la casa de Bobby a su alrededor, concretamente la habitación... Castiel estaba en la cama, dormido.

-¡Cass!-gritó Dean, arrodillándose junto a la cama.

-Es inútil. No puede oírte, ni verte tampoco.

Pensó entonces en quitarse el anillo para poder tocar su frente, pero Tessa se lo impidió.

-Aún te queda todo el día de hoy por servir de parca. Si haces eso, te ganarás un buen castigo.

-No me digas que es él...-rompió a llorar-. Él no, él no...

-Dean.

Este levantó la cabeza, contemplando a su querido ángel.

-¿Qué le han hecho? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué debe morir?-Escondía súplicas en sus preguntas, apenado por una pérdida que sería irreparable.

-Uno de sus hermanos le venció, le transformó en ser humano y no pudo curar sus heridas. Vino aquí y Sam le ha cuidado, pero la hemorragia interna es grave y le está inundando el cuerpo-explicó Tessa.

-No me lo llevaré, no lo haré.

-Dean, ya sabes cómo funciona esto. Debes traerlo a este lado o habrá consecuencias. Nadie engaña a la Muerte.

-Nosotros lo hacemos, constantemente-sollozaba-. Mi servicio acaba hoy, ¿no es cierto? Esperaré a que acabe el día entonces.

-Y cuando acabe el día me lo llevaré yo, en lugar de hacerlo tú.

-¡No, no! Es mi amigo, se queda aquí.

-¿Eso es, Dean? -la Muerte cruzó el umbral de la puerta, caminando con su bastón-. ¿Tu amigo?

Dean se quedó estático y en silencio, tragándose el ego, el ser rebelde que le destripaba desde dentro. La Muerte se sentó en la silla junto a la cama.

-Es la vida que llega a su fin, Dean. El orden de las cosas. No puedes y no debes luchar contra él... O la cadena de acontecimientos se desata, se vuelve inestable.

-¡A la mierda con eso!

-Dale una muerte digna y sin dolor, antes de que despierte-sentenció el jinete.

Tessa y la Muerte le observaban quebrarse por segundos, volvía a llorar y a apretar los puños con rabia, sus nudillos se tenían de blanco y de rojo, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, arrugando los párpados. Su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más y prácticamente yacía en la cama tanto como Castiel.

-No te lo lleves...-rogaba-. Le necesito...

-Un pensamiento egoísta y tóxico, ¿no crees?

-Déjame al menos despedirme y no me tortures más... ¡Si te vas a llevar una parte de mí al menos déjame en paz!

Tessa y la Muerte se miraron a los ojos en una expresión de pesadumbre.

-¿Una parte de ti?

-¿Dean...?-El suspiro vino de entre los labios de Castiel y Dean se alarmó.

-Cass, Cass... -se aproximó con el cuidado de no tocarle.

-Estás aquí, estás bien...-alzó una mano para acariciarle, pero Dean se lo impidió y le mostró el anillo que llevaba en el dedo.

-Oh... Aún estás atrapado-respiró hondo-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Cass...

-Está bien, Dean, todo está bien...-Castiel miró a las parcas de la habitación-. Vienes a despedirte, es eso, ¿verdad? Por eso puedo veros.

-No digas eso Cass...

-No te preocupes, Dean, te esperaré allá arriba-sonrió.

Dean intentó tocarle, pero no fue capaz. Se quitó el anillo entonces, se levantó y se lo entregó a la Muerte.

-No puedo hacerlo, yo no.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó esta vez Tessa.

Dean quedó en silencio y volvió junto a Castiel para tomarle de la mano. Cass le sujetó con fuerza.

-Dean, debo irme-le dijo el ángel caído.

Dean negaba con la cabeza, aturdido, temblando, con el estómago revuelto.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien, estarás...

-¡TE AMO! ¡No te dejaré! ¡No te irás!

La Muerte se levantó de la silla con su anillo en el dedo. Cass estaba en shock.

-No, no se irá.

Dean y Castiel levantaron la mirada hacia el jinete, frunciendo el ceño.

-No hay ninguna hemorragia interna-explicó Tessa-. Solo unos puntos en el abdomen. Perdió mucha sangre, pero sobrevivirá. También necesita alimentarse, ya sabes, esas tres comidas al día que hacéis los humanos-le guiñó un ojo a Dean.

La Muerte se encogió de hombros.

-No me miréis así. Algo había que hacer, tenéis hasta la coronilla a la mitad del universo. Agradecer el empujoncito y no hagáis mucho ruido, que los otros dos están abajo descansando.

Se quedaron mirando a esos seres desaparecer, atónitos. Dean les maldecía entre gruñidos por ser tan crueles, hasta que escuchó su nombre pronunciado por la melidosa y grave voz de Cass. Se giró. Sonreía, aunque lloraba.

-Tú… Has dicho que me amas…-tiró de él con tanta fuerza que Dean cayó sobre él en la cama con el temor de hacerle daño.

-¡Woa! Cass, ¿estás bien?-de nuevo le escuchaba llorar. Dean se entristeció. Todo este tiempo en verdad había sido una tortura para Castiel, y Dean le abrazó con fuerza musitando un lo siento.

-Oh, Dios… soy tan feliz…-sollozó en la curvatura de su cuello. Se separó despacio y le miró a los ojos por largos segundos, y entonces llegó el clímax de la tensión cuando Cass tiró de la camisa de Dean para aprisionarle en un beso. Apretaba sus labios contra los suyos, se apegaba a su cuerpo a pesar de las heridas. Era un dolor muy leve comparado con el alivio y la libertad que sentía al tener a su amado humano entre sus brazos.

El único motivo por el que Dean se distanció de sus labios era porque le costaba respirar, y no por falta de práctica, sino porque le atravesaban demasiadas emociones a la vez. Le miró e inmediatamente tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y hundir el rostro en su pecho para romper a llorar de la vergüenza que sentía de sí mismo. Agarraba las sábanas de la cama tumbado junto a Castiel y este le sostenía y le acunaba, perdonando todos sus pecados.

Sam llegó a la habitación un par de horas después, encontró a Dean durmiendo junto a Cass. Él estaba despierto y en cuanto le vio le indicó silencio y le sonrió. Sam aguardó en el marco de la puerta, guardando la calma y mirando a su hermano acurrucado. De alguna manera sentía que estaba invadiendo su intimidad, ver a su hermano durmiendo en calma no era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos estuviesen acostumbrados. Entonces sonrió a Castiel, asintiendo levemente y cerrando la puerta. Metió las manos en los bolsillos antes de irse de nuevo con Bobby, pensando en que una imagen como la que acababa de presenciar no necesitaba ninguna explicación.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó el viejo.

Sam se rascó la nuca y buscó su chaqueta por el comedor.

-Vamos a cenar fuera, te lo explico por el camino.

-Como quieras-Bobby rodó los ojos y cogió las llaves de la furgoneta.

Dean despertó por el rugir del arranque de aquella cosa vieja, reconocería el motor de Singer en cualquier parte. Tenía los párpados todavía pegados y notaba sus mejillas secas por las lágrimas. Se frotó los ojos y estiró la espalda en la cama. Pestañeó varias veces antes de visualizar bien a Castiel.

-¿Cass?

-Estoy aquí, Dean.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé…-Castiel se destapó fácilmente e hizo un esfuerzo por inclinarse sobre Dean, rodeándole con su brazo.

-¿Sam y Bobby?

-Parece que acaban de irse-hizo una pausa observando los ojos verdes de Dean y sus labios, que se veían tan jugosos que le tentaban a besarle de nuevo-. Dean… Ahora que soy humano, mi cuerpo quiere ciertas cosas que yo… Yo también te amo, Dean. Creo que quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Dean podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Castiel sobre el suyo y sentía timidez no solo por sus palabras, sino por lo cerca que estaba, por todo lo que acababa de pasar y por lo que podría pasar ahora. Se quedó mirando a su querido ángel a los ojos como siempre hacían, pero esta vez el momento no se congelaría en el tiempo como si fuesen muñecos incapaces de moverse. Dean lo tenía muy difícil para afrontar sus sentimientos, tenía miedo, pavor, cada fibra de su ser estaba aterrada por culpa de lo traicionera que era su mente y solo pudo inclinar el cuello un ápice. Con duda e inquietud, se acercó otra pizca, entrecerrando los ojos. Castiel trataba de controlar su respiración, era más que consciente de que el Dean que estaba contemplando en ese instante no era el de siempre, y debía permitirle dar ese paso por muy lento que fuese. El beso llegó con la fuerza de un orgasmo, un orgasmo emocional se podría llamar. Estaba ocurriendo despacio, sus labios se humedecían cada vez más. Dean terminó por separarse por falta de aire una vez más, sabía que tenía una erección debajo de los pantalones y que iba a seguir creciendo.

-Cass, yo…

A Dean le interrumpieron sus propios jadeos porque Castiel siguió besándole en el cuello. Dean, por instinto, le tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y le fue recostando debajo de él. Entrelazando sus piernas se dio cuenta de que la entrepierna de Castiel también estaba dura. El lenguaje corporal siempre se les había dado mejor a ambos, así que permanecieron en silencio. Bastó una mirada para que Castiel se sintiera libre para desatar el cinturón de Dean y luego desabrochar sus vaqueros. Le tocó por encima de los calzoncillos y observó su reacción. Dean cerraba los ojos, abría la boca y aguantaba la respiración para después alargar un suspiro. Ahora Dean empezó a besarle el cuello también, a desabrochar sus pantalones igual. La excitación y el contacto después de tanto tiempo lo hacían más fácil, su mente quedaba prácticamente en blanco.

-¡Dean…!-Gimió y se arqueó cuando Dean le tocó-. Ah… La ropa es muy molesta.

Dean sonrió y rio leve entre dientes pues la voz de su ángel parecía tener un tono de berrinche y lo encontró adorable. Metió sus dedos por debajo del elástico de la ropa interior de Castiel, levantó las prendas un poco para no causarle molestia en el miembro y tiró hacia abajo. Miraba su piel, su desnudez, su escaso vello… Castiel ya no tenía forma de ver a través de él, debía leer servido solo de la expresión de su rostro. No supo prever que Dean se inclinaría hacia abajo, gateando hacia atrás y ocultándose medianamente bajo las sábanas.

-Dean, ¿qué…?

Dean sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo hacía, era consciente de que entendería el cuerpo de Cass mejor que él mismo porque su experiencia era prácticamente nula si no inexistente. Al menos, eso pensaba él. Tomó su miembro erecto en una mano y lo besó, se metió la punta en la boca y comenzó a tirar de su piel hacia abajo. Aquello no estaba tan mal como pensaba, claro que tal vez era porque se trataba de Castiel. Castiel era muy especial.

-Ah… Eso… Me gusta mucho…-susurró agarrado a las sábanas y con la respiración agitada, alzó una mano para ponerla sobre su cabeza y enredar los dedos en su cabello corto-. Dean… Quiero verte, por favor.

Dejó inmediatamente lo que hacía para atender su llamada, Castiel le besó sin dudarlo y mezclaron sabores con sus lenguas. Rodaron en el colchón, destapándose por completo, tirando de toda prenda que tuviesen encima para arrojarla al suelo, despidiéndose de ellas hasta el día siguiente. Se apegaban con los dedos queriendo grabar su tacto y se olían pretendiendo que el aroma del otro jamás se desprendiese de sus narices. Castiel musitó una queja por la herida reciente, Dean la besó con delicadeza disculpándose por su torpeza. Castiel permaneció en su regazo y tocó directamente el pene de Dean por primera vez en la noche. Se le daba mejor de lo esperado. Dean hundió el rostro en su pecho y le masajeó las nalgas.

-Dean, eso hace que quiera… Tenerte dentro…-gimió.

-Oh, joder… Me encantaría-se lamentó-. Cómo siento no tener lubricante… Pero realmente lo deseo, Cass, lo deseo todo.

Las manos de Dean también fueron a parar al miembro de su amante. Castiel apenas duró, apenas le habían tocado nunca y menos aún masturbarse, su sensibilidad le derrotaba. Dean le manoseaba los testículos también para hacerle sentir todo el placer posible, y Castiel terminó por correrse manchándole, entre gritos ahogados y estremecimientos. Dean le besó las mejillas y le dio unos segundos para reponerse.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…-recuperó el aliento-. Te adoro, Dean.

Comenzó a besarle de nuevo hasta tumbarle en la cama. Castiel no podría sentirse más complacido y quería hacer lo mismo por su amante, aunque todavía le temblaban un poco las piernas. Repitió los mismos gestos que había hecho el menor hacía unos minutos y quedó a la altura de su erección.

-Cass, no tienes por qué.

-Tú tampoco, pero quiero hacerlo.

Introdujo a Dean en su boca poco a poco y lo lamía en círculos mientras su mano derecha le masturbaba la base de su polla y su mano izquierda le estimulaba los testículos, justo igual que Dean había hecho con él. Los pulmones de Dean cada vez se llenaban y vaciaban más rápido, sudaba y sus músculos se contraían.

-Cass… Me vengo, Cass… ¡Cass!

Pudo notar cómo eyaculaba dentro de su boca y le costó abarcar el semen y tragarlo. La sensación de espesor no se iba de su garganta y tosía un poco. Dean buscó agua rápidamente y vio la botella y el vaso sobre la mesita, le dio a Castiel la botella abierta para que bebiese. Dio un trago largo y le devolvió la botella.

-Gracias-rio y observó cómo Dean también reía y daba otro trago.

-Wow… -se dejó caer en la cama sin dejar de sonreír. La emoción de libertad no le cabía en el pecho-. ¿Una ducha caliente?

-Sí, por favor.


End file.
